


melt me with your touch

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kisses, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, intercourse, some possessiveness and dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean's perfect for Seth, all submissive and ready to please. Whenever, wherever.





	melt me with your touch

Seth pushed against Dean’s back, hands trailing down his wet body as his lips found a home at Dean’s shoulder, nipping at the heated skin and pressing sweet kisses to the pale skin of his lover. Dean was startled only for a second, but as soon as he realized it was Seth pressing up against him, he started to relax in his arms.

Seth hummed when Dean turned around, their lips meeting in a wet kiss as Seth reached down to grope Dean’s ass and bring him closer against his body. A needy moan escaped Dean’s mouth, and Seth couldn’t resist to swallow it, his cock hardening as he felt Dean’s shaft rubbing against his.

When Seth pulled away from Dean’s lips, his eyes shinned with a command Dean didn’t need words to comprehend. He slowly slipped down to his knees, mouth a few inches apart from Seth’s hard aching length as he looked up into Seth’s eyes. There were in the arena, a public shower where anyone could come and catch them, but Seth didn’t care. He needed his boy, and seeing him all wet and hot was enough to make him forget about the risk he was taking. The sight of Dean on his knees was downright holy. And Seth felt a rush of power through his veins as he put his hand in Dean’s hair and tugged a little, those baby blue eyes begging him to take control, do whatever he wanted, to use him however Seth pleased. 

“Get me ready for you.”

The command slipped out of Seth’s mouth, and Dean let out a pleasured moan before pressing his mouth against Seth’s aching length. Seth growled deep in his throat, feeling Dean’s mouth working around him. Sucking and slurping so good, deep throating him and making Seth see stars. Dean’s eyes were looking up at Seth, and Seth couldn’t resist to grab his face and just fuck his throat. Relishing in the way Dean let him abuse his mouth, fuck him like he was only made to be fucked. It was getting too much, the tears slipping out of Jon’s eyes and the flush covering his whole body, and Seth had to have him.

Seth pushed Dean against the wall, lips attacking Dean’s and taking his breath away, tongue plunging inside Dean’s mouth and tasting him for all he was worth. Then he placed his hands under Dean’s ass and picked him up, Dean’s legs wrapping around his waist as Seth kissed him deeper. Mouth lowering to press a bruising kiss against the nape of Dean’s neck. 

“Please…fuck please..”

“Please what, baby?”

Seth’s voice was so deep, so hungry, and he pulled his face back to look into Dean’s needy eyes. Relishing in the fact that this man was his, this beautiful willing man was all his to take. He smirked as Dean whimpered and grinded his hips against Seth’s, their shafts brushing against each other and making both men groan out in pleasure.

“Come on, baby boy…I wanna hear you say it…What is it that you want?”

Dean licked his lips, hands holding onto Seth’s shoulders as Seth licked his earlobe and made him shudder. “Want you…Fuck me please..”

Seth grinned and reached down to slip his fingers inside Dean’s crack, letting the digits brush against that small pucker as Dean bucked in his arms. “My little slut. Anyone can walk in here and see you bouncing on my cock, but that’s fine because you are fucking mine.”

Dean shuddered and whimpered pitifully, Seth knowing well his possessiveness would only drive Dean further near the edge. He pressed his finger inside Dean’s hole, and it didn’t take long before he was adding more. Dean’s eagerness making it easy for him to stretch the other man out. 

When Seth felt like Dean was ready, he put him down on his feet and turned him around, “Ass out, baby.”

Seth purred when Dean stuck his ass out, spreading his legs a little and looking back at Seth with needy eyes. Seth licked his lips and pressed against Dean’s hips, his cock nuzzling against Dean’s crack as he licked at his neck. “Fucking beautiful.” Seth reached down and grabbed himself, lining himself up against Dean’s hole before pushing inside. The combined moans that slipped out of their mouths were loud, and Seth put a hand on Dean’s mouth because he knew his boy got a little too loud when he was getting fucked. And Seth was planning of fucking him good without attracting anyone's attention.

Seth’s pace increased by every passing second, and Dean was pushing back against him, matching each thrust and biting at Seth’s palm that was covering his mouth. Seth fucked into him hard, angling his hips just right and finding Dean’s prostate. He continued to hit that spot, Dean’s hand trying to slip between his legs to rub his painfully hard length but Seth didn’t let him.

Seth came with a growl, his seeds filling Dean as his hips shuddered against Dean’s. He gave a couple of more strokes before pulling out of Dean, eyes looking down to see his cum leaking out of Dean’s stretched hole. He ran his fingers through the mess, before pushing them inside Dean’s ass and pressing his mouth against the shuddering man’s back. 

“Come, baby. Cum for me.” Seth’s command was met with a beautiful sob, and Dean was a little too eager to reach down and start pumping his cock. Seth continued to finger fuck him, hitting his prostate as Dean’s movements got desperate. Then his boy was cumming, and he came hard. His body almost giving up if Seth wasn’t holding his weight up. 

Seth turned Dean in his arms, and slowly kissed the blissed out man. Dean kissed him back, then slowly opened his mouth and murmured out a soft, “Love you.”


End file.
